Mis Días Son A Color Gracias A Ti
by KasuAlecita
Summary: Ash se da cuenta de lo diferente que la vida se ve con Misty como le dio sentido hasta, se dara cuenta de cuanto desea verla y que tan profundo llego a su corazon, donde el le dira algo que ella ni se esperaba #DesafioHidroelectrico2018 #PokeshippingWeek2018 #ColorDay [Día 01: Amarillo] [Día 02: Naranja][Día 03: Rojo] [03/07]
1. Chapter 1

Siii Noviembre jeje este es el primer año que participare del desafío pokeshipping estoy muy feliz así que espero les guste los siguientes fics

¡Feliz semana Pokeshipping!

Antes que nada pondré la temática que usan este año

¡Día Del Color!

Antes que nada yo usare el color y el sentimiento tal vez no de la forma que sería correcto espero les guste

… **.**

 _ **Mis Días Son A Color Gracias A Ti**_

….

 **Día uno Amarillo: Optimismo**

 **Palabras: 960**

…

Dile tú, no dile tú,….- era la pelea que tenían Bonnie Serena y Clemon en kalos ya que Ash andaba muy distraído como para notarlos, al final Bonnie se acercó y llamo la atención del entrenador

-Ash hay un pequeño festival esta noche vamos- dijo con entusiasmo Bonnie

-he si claro- dijo con un tono triste -es una buena idea

-Ash te encuentras bien no pareces tú mismo- pronuncio Clemon con preocupación

-no se preocupen solo estoy pensativo-dijo mientras acariciaba a Pikachu, sus amigos lo vieron preocupados ese no era el Ash de costumbre siempre alegre y optimista

Ya en la noche nuestro todos caminaban por los diferentes puestos del festival Serena y Bonnie mostraban a Ash todo lo que podían llegaron a un puesto de yukatas donde podían comprarlas y otras prestarse los trajes llamaron la atención de las chicas.

-Chicos no desaprovechemos la oportunidad pongámonos un yukata- Ash y Clemon cedieron a la petición de serena

-siii serena usemos unos rosados- serena y Bonnie tomaron unos y entraron al probador

-cual color debería elegir- veía con incertidumbre Clemon

-no creo que importe -dijo Ash a lo que la señora que los vendía se rio

-eso no es del todo cierto joven, cada color tiene un significado y también con cual combina

-yo pensé que no importaba mucho

-te equivocas por ejemplo para tu amigo sería bueno un tono azul o verde

-entonces este estaría bien- dijo Clemon mientras levantaba uno

-exacto así combinara también con las dos jovencitas-Clemon se sonrojo y agradeció para ir a los probadores

-entonces no es simplemente tomar uno- Ash recorrió los diferentes yukatas hasta que vio uno amarillo suave con flores celestes sin notarlo pronuncio- amarillo

-el amarillo significa el optimismo la felicidad que llega a nosotros la luz que muchas veces es la fuerza de nuestras vidas –Ash sonrió

-con que eso significa ese color- Miro a Pikachu

-aunque este yukata es para mujer, para usted seria uno celeste con un detalle en amarillo- Ash se dio cuenta había estado buscando en los de mujer lo que le dio risa esto divirtió a la señora, Ash entonces busco uno celeste encontró uno con unos detalles de flores amarillas al final pero más pequeñas que en el traje de mujer

-este sería adecuado entonces?- si dijo la mujer- pero ambos están en venta lo lamento no son para alquilar

-no se preocupe me llevare ambos yukatas me hicieron entender que me tenía pensativo todo el día- dijo por fin sonriente

\- veo que ese color combina contigo y que es un regalo para alguien especial- dijo la señora

-si alguien que me enseñó a ser más optimista y nunca rendirme- la mujer lo vio bastante sorprendida podía ver el amor en los ojos de aquel joven al hablar de esa chica

-entonces te los envolveré para que se lo des

-gracias- Ash entro al probador al salir todos sus amigos ya estaban vestidos y lo llamaban para ir a sacarse unas fotos a lo que Ash salió bastante animado y se sacó varias fotos en grupo pero pidió una solo para sorpresa de sus amigos

Ash se notaba más animado mientras iba comiendo con Pikachu, fueron a devolver los yukatas donde se sorprendieron de ver que Ash llevaba dos cajas con yukatas

-eh compraste un yukata- dijo Bonnie

-si mañana ya podre enviarlo a Kanto-dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras se despedían de la mujer, y continuaban con su camino al centro pokemon

-es el mismo que usaste, porque dos- pregunto serena con curiosidad

-si es el mismo, eh pues son dos por- empezó a titubear a lo que Clemon interrumpió

-es por lo que nos dijo que tenían significado y que combinan- Ash solo asintió con la cabeza

\- que combinan?- hablo serena algo confundida

-según le entendí cuando usas un yukata sus colores tienen significado y si vas con alguien debería combinar supongo cuando es una pareja debe ir a juego y significa unión- lo dicho por Clemon sonrojo ferozmente a Ash que salió corriendo gritando que se adelantaría, todos se sorprendieron, Clemon comento que suponía Ash compro uno de hombre y otro de mujer. Serena canino un poco cabizbaja

Ya en el centro pokemon Ash corrió hasta los teléfonos dejando las cajas a un lado mientras marcaba un numero él no lo había hecho con esa intención cuando escogió los yukatas había pensado en ella pero recién entendió porque toda la confusión de la mañana se había ido, en eso sintió que contestaron al otro lado de la línea

-gimnasio celeste buenos días- escucho la voz aunque la pantalla seguía apagada

-buenas noches Misty- escucho un golpe seco como si algo hubiera caído o golpeado con fuerza en ello apareció la imagen de la líder de gimnasio

-Ash tanto tiempo, no pensé que tu serias y mas tan temprano en la mañana- oh rayos se había olvidado de la diferencia horaria más bien ya era de día sino estaba seguro Misty lo hubiera regañado

-ah pues si aquí acabamos llegar había festival así que jeje –Misty se reía era extraño ver a Ash nervioso

-oye- le grito captando su atención- a ver dónde está el Ash alegre y optimista que conozco porque creo me llamo uno con el ataque de confusión- Ash la vio y empezó a reír junto con ella

-Misty gracias, te enviare algo más te vale lo uses el 7 nos vemos- Ash colgó dejando a una desconcertada Misty

Ash coloco con un bolígrafo en una foto "espero verte en el mira yo me puse el mío", coloco la foto dentro de la caja con cuidado

-ya quiero que sea el 7 de noviembre

Al día siguiente lo mando con una sonrisa y todo su espíritu renovado

…

… **..**

 **Dia dos Naranja**

 **Nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

Y continuamos con nuestro Noviembre de pokeshipping

jeje este es el primer año que participare del desafío pokeshipping estoy muy feliz así que espero les guste los siguientes fics

¡Feliz semana Pokeshipping!

Antes que nada pondré la temática que usan este año

¡Día Del Color!

Antes que nada yo usare el color y el sentimiento tal vez no de la forma que sería correcto pero espero les guste

… **.**

 _ **Mis Días Son A Color Gracias A Ti**_

….

 **Día dos Naranja: Amigable**

 **Palabras: 863**

…

Ash había mandado un yukata a Misty, se preguntaba qué diría al recibirlo ya que no había dicho nada exactamente del porque lo hizo, ella seguramente lo recibiría al día siguiente ¿se lo pondría?

Ash se encontraba muy animado lo cual tranquilizo a sus amigos ese si era el Ash que conocían, ya con el ánimo de todos alto se dirigieron al puerto, donde un joven llamado Manuel los invito a dar una vuelta por las islas cercanas antes que continúen su viaje a ciudad luminalia

-chicos que bueno que vinieron están listos?- pregunto Manuel recibiendo una afirmación general pues vamos

-wau jamás había ido a una isla- dijo serena a lo que Bonnie y Clemon también afirmaron no haber viajado así antes

\- Ash tú has viajado por islas- pregunto Manuel

-pues si hace algún tiempo competí en las islas naranja- dijo Ash con una sonrisa

-así que también son de colores en otros lugares

-he a que te refieres Manuel

\- pues aquí las islas se dividen en colores las islas verdes hay mayor cantidad de pokemon de hierba, las islas naranja y roja tienen pokemon de fuego y así sucesivamente

-oh pues en Kanto no es tanto así son un grupo de islas que se llaman islas naranja donde cada año hay una competencia para ganar la liga de ese lugar las batallas no son solamente eso tienen diferentes retos los cuales debes enfrentar junto a tus pokemon es una competencia que no solo mide tu fuerza sino también la amistad con tus pokemon-dijo Ash al recordarlo con cariño cada evento

-wau eso es asombroso-dijo Manuel sin duda era muy diferente que a su hogar

-y ganaste tu solo todas esas batallas

-de hecho no- dijo Ash mientras recordaba ese tiempo viajando- en ese tiempo viajaba con dos amigos, en una de ellas si no hubiera sido por ella probablemente hubiera perdido contra ese Rudy- dijo con desprecio

-he a que te refieres los lideres eran muy fuertes y malos?- pregunto Bonnie

-bueno no es que sea malo sino que él era bueno, demasiado amigable con Misty –dijo Ash con bastante odio en sus palabras

-jaja no me digas que estabas celoso ni que le hubiera dicho que se quede con el-dijo Manuel para aligerar el ambiente aunque la respuesta dejo a todos fríos

-exactamente eso hizo- dijo Ash mientras veía la primera isla cercana

-he en serio- dijo Manuel algo nervioso no se esperaba es respuesta- y ella que hizo- Ash relajo su mirada y sonrió de lado

-siguió a mi lado, estaba bastante distraído en la batalla no podía derrotarlo estaba por perder me había rendido, y fue cuando la escuche desde lo alto del globo aerostático gritarme algo que nunca olvidare jeje

-que fue lo que dijo-pregunto Clemon con curiosidad

-jeje "Ash vas a quedarte ahí parado y a dejarte vencer por Rudy, vamos eres el único que puede sacar el verdadero poder de squirtle", jeje recuerdo le grite que yo sabía eso que no era ningún tonto pero en ese momento no sabía qué hacer si no hubiera sido por ella hubiera perdido, y siguió gritándome jeje "entonces no te quedes ahí has algo ya venciste a Rudy una vez puedes hacerlo otra vez" eso me dio la fuerza que me hacía falta- pronuncio con una sonrisa

-wau se nota que la estimas mucho-dijo Clemon

-si, ella fue la primera amiga y compañera de viajes que tuve

-sabes Ash es divertido- dijo manuel

-eh que cosa

-dices que esto fue en las islas naranja verdad, -Ash afirmo con la cabeza, aquí dicen que el color naranja tiene el significado de ser amigable de la amistad y por lo que veo eso se fortaleció en ti Ash lo pensó y dijo

-las islas naranja, ser amigable con Misty, jajajaja- Ash empezó a reír descontrolado confundiendo a sus amigos ya cuando se calmo dijo- tal vez tengas razón antes de eso ser amigables el uno con el otro era algo bastante raro entre nosotros jaja al principio nos llevábamos como meowth y arcanine no sé si sería por el color pero me alegra haber sido más amigable con Misty y haber seguido a su lado- Manuel vio con una sonrisa a Ash ese chico mostraba bastante afecto en sus palabras lo que le daba a entender lo mucho que quería a esa tal Misty, por otro lado serena se sentía muy confundida Ash solía hablar de sus antiguos viajes pero era de las primeras veces que hablaba tanto de una chica, en eso recordó el yukata de la noche anterior seria que era para ella pero por qué? Qué relación tenía con esa tal Misty?

Siguieron el recorrido en barco en silencio una vez llegaron a las islas caminaron y hablaron de todo tipo de temas dejando de lado la conversación anterior pero Ash no estaba igual a pesar que hablaba de otros temas su mente se había quedado pensando en Misty y en lo que le había dicho Rudy ese tiempo "espero que sepas que eres muy afortunado Ash, lo sabrás algún día"

-creo que ya lo estoy comprendiendo, gracias Rudy ya quiero que llegue el 7

…

… **..**

 **Ah por si acaso yo estoy tomando el día pokeshipping para el fic no como el día que se separaron sino el día que comenzó su viaje en otras palabras el aniversario de haberse conocido, si no quedo claro con los dos fic aunque un poco implícito me refería a que el día siete tendrían una reunión y Ash espera que ella vaya, ya que será en kalos**

 **Espero les guste**

 **Día tres Rojo**

 **Si hay partes que según ustedes no pasaron en el anime fue para favor de la historia no me maten**

 **Además fue difícil hacerlo como quería**

 **Nos leemos**


	3. Chapter 3

Y continuamos con nuestro Noviembre de pokeshipping

¡Feliz semana Pokeshipping!

 **Antes que nada pondré la temática que usan este año**

 **¡Día Del Color!**

Antes que nada yo usare el color y el sentimiento tal vez no de la forma que sería correcto pero espero les guste

… **.**

 _ **Mis Días Son A Color Gracias A Ti**_

….

 **Día tres Rojo: Atrevido**

 **Antes de iniciar usare esta definición en el capítulo, porque posee otras interpretaciones: ATREVIDO, ATREVIDA: [persona] Que no siente miedo o temor al realizar acciones que comportan riesgo**

 **Palabras: 914**

…

Cuando llegaron a la última isla ya había anochecido por lo que Manuel los invito a pasar la noche en la posada de sus abuelos, a lo que todos agradecieron y se repartieron en cuartos.

A la hora de la cena los abuelos de Manuel conversaban muy animadamente con los todos contando viejas historias de sus aventuras.

-nunca creerían lo atrevida que es mi mujer siempre enfrentándose a los brabucones con sus grandes pokemon ni yo me atrevía pero ella iba y los enfrentaba de frente, ustedes chicos que historias nos pueden contar no nos dejen solo hablando a mi mujer y a mi

-si chicos por que se le subirá el orgullo a mi marido y no parara de hablar de haberse enfrentado a pokemon gigantes- Bonnie pregunto emocionada cual fue- me contra un snorlax que era de 4 metros de alto- dijo el hombre con mucho orgullo, el hombre feliz se dirigió a serena- y su novio-señalo a Ash el cual parecía concentrado en otra cosa- señorita que grandes aventuras ha tenido con usted-serena se sonrojo y suavemente dijo

-no somos novios, bueno conocimos a algunos pokemon legendarios como Xerneas Diancie Hoopa en nuestros viajes con Ash- dijo tímidamente serena, los señores estaban bastante sorprendidos al igual que su nieto

-wau no puedo creerlo

-viajar con Ash nos dio la posibilidad de conocer y tener muchas aventuras algunas un tanto peligrosas- dijo Clemon- Ash es bastante atrevido cuando se trata de pokemon creo que es la persona más atrevida que hay- a lo que Bonnie y serena afirmaron

-wau Ash t… -Manuel fue interrumpido por Ash que sin querer grito

-NO, se equivocan- se dio cuenta que grito y se disculpó- yo lo siento pero no creo eso- La mujer tomo la palabra

-por qué dices eso muchacho tus amigos hablan maravillas de ti- Ash la observo y sonrió

-si lo se agradezco tener amigos que piensan cosas tan maravillosas de mi pero- dijo con duda

-pero que, no eres tan atrevido como dicen

-pues si lo soy– dijo algo avergonzado- cuando se trata de pokemon puedo hacer lo que sea incluso meterme en medio de ellos soportar sus ataques o tirarme por un acantilado o saltar de lo alto de la torre de luminalia jeje- ambos ancianos oían con sorpresa al chico podían ver claramente que decía la verdad- pero –vio su gorra sobre el estante y continuo- yo aprendí de alguien a ser así de atrevido y yo creo que ella es la persona más atrevida del mundo.

-porque lo crees- dijo con curiosidad el anciano, a lo que Ash sonrió y divertido hablo

-jaja no cualquiera se mete en medio del mar tormentoso que es atacado por Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres para salvar a alguien, o no cualquiera se enfrenta a un tentacruel del tamaño de un edificio de frente

-un segundo no hablas de esa ciudad que fue destruida por un ataque de tentacruel y el más grande que media como un rascacielos destruyo muchas casas-dijo la mujer bastante sorprendida- fue una noticia mundial- dijeron que un grupo de jóvenes calmo a la bestia vi que era una chica pelirroja

-jeje pues se debió mas a ella que a nosotros ella se puso frente a él sin miedo jamás pensé que ella hubiera sido tan atrevida como para hacer eso pero lo hizo- el anciano vio a Ash y luego a sus acompañantes y pregunto sin titubeos

-esa chica que tan importante es para ti- Ash se sorprendió por la pregunta pero luego de pensarlo por unos segundos respondió

-mi madre una vez me dijo que el color rojo siempre seria mi fuerza y que nunca me olvide de ello que el color rojo simbolizaba ser atrevido y lanzarse a nuestros sueños, hasta hace un tiempo no entendía por qué me lo dijo pero ahora creo lo entiendo- miro al hombre a los ojos y respondió con una sonrisa- es la persona que no pienso perder- el hombre lo vio satisfecho por su respuesta

-sabes aquí dicen que el color incluso de nuestro pelo tiene un gran significado sobre esa tu amiga pelirroja, el rojo color que solo usan las personas atrevidas y con carácter fuerte dicen que pocos pueden dominarlos pero aquellos que lo hacen tienen a alguien que les será fiel para siempre- dijo el anciano, luego de eso solo siguieron comiendo una vez acabaron empezaron a levantarse dirigiéndose a descansar en eso Clemon detuvo a serena

-serena te encuentras bien-pronuncio con cuidado gracias a su hermana y las acciones de serena había descubierto los sentimientos de esta por Ash

-ayer me sentía muy confundida me preguntaba ¿Qué relación tenía con esa tal Misty? Creo que ahora lo sé- dijo entre sollozos –el la quiere- Clemon vio con tristeza a serena

-lo siento serena- serena cerro los puños furiosa

-no Clemon me niego a aceptarlo no voy a permitirlo yo lo conocí antes yo estuve antes yo soy bonita, se cocinar, también puedo ser valiente, no me rendiré- empujo a Clemon y salió en dirección a su habitación, Clemon la vio alejarse con pena sabía que eso le hacía daño a ella y a el que la amaba

Mientras tanto Ash se había quedado sentado en la entrada de la casa ya pasaba de media noche la luna se veía hermosa junto a las olas que chocaban con la orilla de la playa.

-solo faltan 4 días para verte Misty ¿qué debería decirte cuando te vea?

…

… **..**

 **Si un cap menos y nos vamos acercando a la mitad de este #desafiohidroelectrico #ColorDay**

 **Espero les guste**

 **Siguiente**

 **Día cuatro: violeta**

 **Nos leemos**

…

 **Respondiendo..**

 **Pokeshipping Fun2018:** en realidad lo de entregar cosas personalmente lo guardare para otro tipo de escenas sinceramente no me gustaría usarlo para este además que quiero que los capítulos tengan una secuencia de tiempo y no sean todos por separado como historias a parte quiero ver que tal me va espero lograr lo que estoy pensando


End file.
